dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Porunga
Admin's Note: The infobox provided for this character is of an improper type and should be replaced with a proper infobox as soon as possible. | image = | race = | birthday = B.M.A | gender = Male (assumed) | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Namekian Elder | occupation = Eternal Dragon | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Namek | homeworld = Namek (presumed) | relatives = Namekian Elder Shenron (Earth counterpart) | education = | ultimate attack = | signature attack = | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} Porunga (ポルンガ, Porunga) is a magical Namekian dragon from the Dragon Ball franchise. His name in the Namekian language translates to "Dragon of Dreams" or 'Dragon of Law'. Other names for Porunga include "Dragon of Love," "God of Dreams", or "Granter of Dreams". Description Porunga is the eternal dragon of Namek summoned when all the Namekian Dragon Balls are gathered. Compared to the Dragon Balls on Earth, the Namekian Dragon Balls are quite large, being more towards the size of a basketball rather than the size of a tennis ball. Also, since a year on Namek is only 130 days (as opposed to a year more than twice as long as that on Earth), the Namekian Dragon Balls can be gathered more often than the ones on Earth, and thus, Porunga can be called on more often than Shenron can . As far as physical characteristics go, Porunga is much more brutal-looking than the dragon of Earth, Shenron, with a heavily muscled upper body (large pectoral muscles, shoulders, arms, and a well defined six pack). Instead of looking snake-like in appearance, like Shenron does, Porunga appears to be more alligator-like, bearing great resemblance to the Naga, a group of serpent deities in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. He has a long green slithery tail instead of legs. He also has a large fin down the center of his back, and large spikes on his shoulders and head, as well as two antennae on his forehead similar to the Namekian people. Like Shenron, Porunga is good and kind-hearted, but being that he is a dragon, he has a temper and sometimes comes off as impatient (rather than threatening the summoner he simply states that if the person cannot think of a wish he should "wish for nothing three times so I can go"). However, he has demonstrated a greater eagerness to grant wishes, and also is more friendly and patient than Shenron, who tends to be grumpy and even more impatient when a summoner takes an inordinate amount of time to make a wish. Rules for Wishes Besides being more friendly than Shenron and being able to be summoned more often, Porunga is also stronger than Shenron in that he can grant three wishes instead of one or two. Porunga had ability to bring only one person back to life at a time (though he could bring people back multiple times), as compared to Shenron who can bring back an unspecified number of people but can only do so once. Like Shenron, Porunga's wish-granting powers are limited by the power of his creator, the Namekian Elder. Any wish that is encompassed within his creator's power is able to be granted. It could be argued that Porunga is morally opposed to killing anyone who is good. This is another potential contrast between Porunga and Shenron, the latter of whom had been known to be more threatening (even threatening to kill a good character in one instance if a wish was not given, something that Porunga has never done). While Shenron also has this limitation, it has been shown that Porunga will not revive or relocate someone against their will. Also, wishes must be given in the Namekian language, which is an effective countermeasure against intruders gaining the Dragon Balls. Porunga is still able to respond to inquiries regarding his wish-granting abilities that are not made in the Namekian tongue. An exception to this is when Porunga cannot understand the wish translated into Namekian tongue, and therefore will allow a wish to be made in the common language. Category:Dragon Category:Deity Category:Eternal Dragons Category:God